LepidopteraA Fanfic for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicl
by Supikun
Summary: This is a fic that is based on the Clamp's sequal to CCS-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles
1. Default Chapter

Lepidoptera: A Fanfic for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
  
By Supikun2001@yahoo.com  
  
Foreword:  
  
He came upon a large house large house out of place in the bustling city. It was a Victorian-style building with one turret on it pediment and gracing the finials were symbols of celestial bodies. He was drawn in by a mysterious forced. Two young girls exuberantly greeted him. They guided him into a room where a beautiful woman was lounging on a couch. This seductive lady in silken some-what revealing robes was smoking a pipe giving a very alluring version of the caterpillar in Wonderland. She did not seem please that he was there. Still he bowed, "Thank you for receiving me, Miss."  
  
"Thanks from you?"  
  
The woman with long silky black hair tapped out her long pipe and scooped up some more tobacco as the two girls tauntingly repeated every word she said. The tobacco ignited filling the room with constraining smoke, "There are countless things in this world that defy explanation. But no matter how strange things are, there always exists man, always man will oppose them, always man will be involved. All is illusion, everything is in the past. Man, mankind, people, men are the strangest things in the word."  
  
"Strangest things."  
  
"In the world."  
  
Her evil red-orange eyes without an ounce of care or substance of a soul fixed on the fact that he carried weapons into her house, "Especially with "Your" family."  
  
A half sneer as if she was correcting the statement or making it worse, "Especially with "his family" - that bugger."  
  
He detected her displeasure you did not say anything about it because it was not his place to do so, "Madame, I am here."  
  
"You misunderstand me," she said uncaringly, "I provide a service - granting peoples greatest wishes for a price."  
  
"I know that, madam that is why I am here. I did not come for the witty repartee."  
  
"Grant your wish? You can do it yourself. You have that bugger and are part of "his family."  
  
"I only married into it," he placed don onto a desk a sword. "If you say so," came a reply," You are the one who "married into it" twice," she crossed her legs giving a very good view but just briefly, "You are able to keep both wives in your nice little love nest very satisfied - you and "he" are very much alike."  
  
"Unfortunately, "he" is dead," he glanced at the swords hesitantly, "Died at the turn of the century - 1899."  
  
Finally she looked up at him taken aback by this statement. There was a pallor of panic, but it abated back to bitterness, "Good I hope it stays that way."  
  
"Stay that way."  
  
"Stay that way."  
  
"We know better, this is 1914, and we know better," he replied sadly, "You, the Far Eastern Witch of the Dimension, were one of "his" students. For all I could care you and "he" could be related."  
  
"Hardly," she snorted quite insulted by this suggestion however she was not denying it either. This lady sat up letting some of the silk cloth roll so to expose one ivory shoulder then the next.  
  
Blushing, he glanced away taking up the first sword," I have a wish to make, Hijiwara Yuuko, for the ones I love - my wives and my children. I will make a rational trade; I draw this sword and kill myself here and now for their happiness."  
  
She was quite amused but did not show it, "Yes, you could. Then your soul- mate will slice out her own entrails - for that huli-jing makes for life, like a wolf."  
  
"Like a wolf."  
  
"Like a wolf."  
  
"I made my bed, Hijiwara, I will sleep in it."  
  
"Instead of running away? You have changed much," the woman took out a mirror that was shaped like a coiled dragon, "You cannot run away form what is to come. You should know that, current leader of the Li clan. Fate happens, you must accept it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He scowled feeling that he had outlived his welcome.  
  
"In life, there's no coincidence," a sinister smile, "There is only inevitability."  
  
"He" said that didn't "he"? So why quote "him?"  
  
"Fate another words something that will obviously happen, aside what is fated nothing else can happen, it is the only outcome that is possible form any situation," she laid back, "Leave if you must, Li clan leader, I will take no deal from you. You have not risked what is most dear."  
  
"I am, I am," he strapped the sword back into place, "I know that I doing. For we both know that sorcerers and wizards are conducting a horrible secret war which is being covered up by a blanket history will call World War One. But out of respect for me, and "him" they will meet with me for I can arbitrate and earlier end to this fight that is killing sorcerer, wizard, and normal human alike."  
  
"You do know that it is a trap, do you?"  
  
"Of course, I am a nuisance - so I am quite expendable. They will kill me and the war will last for almost five brutal years more. On the second of my death, my loving soul mate, as you pointed out will commit ritual suicide. My son, Renfan will go to Europe, he will become a killer in attempt to avenge me, in doing so, and his name will never be mentioned again by anyone ever anymore. Not even by the family I married into. So with my daughter, Chi'hkyo, she will elope with the first man that shows interest and disappear into the veils of history. My other son, will take up the sword of tradition for he know that his grandson, Sayaoran, will take sword and compass to a far away land. There my great-grandson, will first be rival then protector of anyone who is foolish enough to open that book."  
  
"You forgot someone, what of your other daughter?"  
  
The girls chanted blocking his exit, "Other daughter. Other daughter."  
  
"That I have solved," he pushed the little girls aside, "With my own magic. Heh. I will see in the next life with my Li-clan soul mate if fairy tails do come true, for mine did."  
  
He left with swords in hand still with head held high accepting what is to come. She sighed, "Sayonara, hero. Be happy with your soul mate."  
  
"Soul mate.  
  
"Soul mate."  
  
'They deserve as much for what horrors their descendants will receive."  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Stay together class, we don't go to Parie everyday."  
  
"Hey, tree-hugger, what yas thinking?"  
  
A young man slid up his blue sunglasses though his short brown-orange hair that seemed to flatter more of the orange because of his large red eyes and complexion, "Just because I chained myself to a tree once does not make me a tree-hugger."  
  
"You're a tree-hugger."  
  
"No, I'm not! Broceliande is a treasure," the male in the green shirt siet with brown and yellow bands protested hotly.  
  
"Hey, isn't that forest haunted?"  
  
"Ya, I head that the niece of the Lady of the Lake once dwelled there."  
  
"I heard a demon was once slain there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The young orange-haired boy shook his head ignoring the talk about the usual place of strange happenings in Brittany, France. He focused on something else sitting badly in the city like an eyesore, an iron structure. It was like a ladder unto heaven connecting sky with the earth. He paused to hear in the crowd of tourists and regular Parisians going about their business someone object to their location, "The Eiffel Tower?"  
  
"Yes, what is wrong with it? It "IS" the copy of the taller one in Tokyo...opened in Showa Year 33.Height 333-meters.3'000'000 people visit it annually."  
  
"Thank you, mister history, why don't' you tell me another one while you're at it."  
  
"Yes, but not everybody at Tokyo Tower gets their watch lifted by a famous masked bandit. My watch was one of a kind, the only one like it in the whole world. One day we will meet again. And I will say to the masked bandit, "Keep it, it is a present from an admirer."  
  
This stuck at the orange-haired male's sensibilities to him it was an affront to the memory of the Revolution.  
  
"Where in the hell am I now?" A shout filled the corridors. If there were any people there, it would have been ignored except by two others. The first being a young ma cracking a pun, "I am quite surprised you do not ask were the high school or dojo is."  
  
A second voice, "Be quiet, little kid."  
  
The 5'4" student with orange hair turned round to see in this maze another male close to his age. He had entrancing yet overly sad big red eyes like garnets. He was clutching a cigarette in his mouth as he searched for some matches not even concerned that they were no longer in France anymore.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that - kids shouldn't smoke," the second said taking away the much wrinkled Lucky Seven. She was much alder, may be in her 20's or very early 30's.  
  
"Who are you? And where are we?"  
  
"Looks like a labyrinth," the ex-attempted smoker bowed, "I am Miaoh Chronos, age 17, type A-blood, Junior at Chiron Cux Gramata High, London." This teen with short green hair and a sprig of black bangs cheerfully gestured to the woman with butterfly hair clips in her purple hair, "This is Miss Sunblase Aino, partner of Maioh-Zabatsu Fine Antiques."  
  
A bell rang, a whistle sounded. So now the lights flickered on to reveal that the maze was a low row of cubicles facing a board with drawing and words. In trudged gray little people who did not answer one word but headed to their designated places. They went to work copying, writing, and inking like it was some monastery in the 8th century, even though some of them were using strange box like devices that combined a type-writer, TV screen, and a little device that had a ball that moved something on the screen called a curser. In one corner of this immense place were some people standing waiting to use a sound booth in a futile attempt to underscore the created work with voice, music, and sound.  
  
"Where self esteem is there," a man in a suit proceeded to tear up several of the drawings in front of the artist, "I'll be there to kick it in the testicles!"  
  
The orange haired kid moved ready to get some justice done for he also heard these slaves beg on hands and knees for - a break, more caffeine, pocky, money, better hours, food, better housing, and common human decency. All these requests where ignored and were met with the same esteem by the men in the suits who could care less what was produced as long as it was produced perfectly but not too perfectly, on time, and under budget. Before he could ride to the rescue sans horse, armor and weapons, and knightly virtues the men in the suits locked their foul claws into them.  
  
"Seize them! Arrest them!" "What? Why?"  
  
"Robbery, thievery, copyright infringement. being a bad fan fiction and fan art, copying bad plat lines, wearing cosplay, and being a general nescience to the internet."  
  
"Yes," one of the suits agreed with the charges, "The net was originally designed for secret message transmission and porno."  
  
Chronos advised, "Let us go along with it."  
  
"Be quiet, little boy. Your aunt is no-where to be seen so. I have power enough to teach them a lesson or two."  
  
"Then, I am so sorry," he gave a wry smirk, spinning his left arm out to do a block hiding the right's punch.  
  
Watching her fall unconscious, the other man demanded, "Why? Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons," he replied, "Only a fool attacks when he does not know who his enemy is."  
  
The orange-haired male's demands fell onto silence, even when they were tossed into a prison cell. Chronos took it in stride, "It looks like they were in authority. I rather be put on trial before being hung."  
  
"You are one cold dude," he forced a smiled, "I'm Sphene Lepidoptera. I am form Paimpont, Brittany, Fance," the verbose Breton proceeded for no apparent reason rattle off his whole family history right back to a participant in the theft of the crown jewels of France and magically escaping the curse on the Hope Diamond.  
  
In a neighboring cell a different discussion was preceding, Supikun2001 was suggesting something new to his fellow inmates, "I have a great idea. So we don't ever get into trouble like this anymore - the only problem is money."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And we're broke. I blew it on anime stuff."  
  
"I did too."  
  
"You can say that again - it's an obsession. Crack would be so much cheaper."  
  
"No don't dismiss me just yet. Here it is. We found our own company. With several departments - art, for fan-artists; writing, for fan-fiction writers; music, for those poetically and musically inclined; costumes and models, providing directions and patterns for cosplay and model makers." "Doesn't the Net already do that?"  
  
"No, here is where we will be different than some anime-manga web site. We will actually pay people to do these things! For they will actually help produce, write, ink, and draw our own series!"  
  
"Sorta like the four goddesses of CLAMP."  
  
"Bingo," Supikun2001 nodded, "As for the first series we independently produce?"  
  
"Let's go with the usual cadre beginning," the second prison sketching out a drawing of a lovely catgirl heroine with an over-sized gun, "A Mech show."  
  
"Not show, but shows," the third prisoner said trying for the last three hours threading a needle, "I say simultaneously four shows at once."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"In the first one, set in its own universe will be a boy-motivated one - with lots of action little sub-plot. The second one set in its own universe distantly different than the boy-motivated one will be the girls."  
  
"With some action, lots of subplot."  
  
"The third has to be a universe that has its own distinct plot-line, yet is a cross-over between the girl-motivated and boy-motivated one."  
  
"You forgot one," Chronos said hearing this discussion.  
  
"The three prisoners exchanged glances and said in unison, "Hentai."  
  
"Then we branch out into other things. A magical girl one, a dueling one, one based on the old TSR Dungeons and Dragon role-playing game, one on the end of the world."  
  
"And more hentai."  
  
"And more hentai. Best part will be that everything will provided by our world-wide web employees," Supikun2001 said, "As for me, I'll head up marketing. We might have the perfect show and everything else, but who will watch it, buy our manga, or our products."  
  
"Including the cute plushy that everyone will want."  
  
"Talking about plushies, we need a symbol that will define us and our company." They went through a list of symbols without success, it was determined that it would be left to the fan-base.  
  
The next day came, they were brought before the judge. Supikun2001 stepped forward, "May it please the court, I would like to make a few comments."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, readers of this fan fiction, I stand here accused of many crimes against the holy copyrighted material. I would like to first examine the music industry. In the music industry there is the fantastic illusion that they are rich and powerful - only widow dressing created by their promoters who exploit their talent."  
  
"I object," Aino shouted, "What is he doing? Trying to get us convicted?"  
  
"Objection noted."  
  
"Please your honor, let me continue," Supikun2001 begged, "I have bought records, real-to-real, 8-tracks, cassettes, and compact discs. Most of them have 2-3 pieces that are good to listen to but the rest is crap and that is because of the deadlines and contracts enforced by the promoters," he spoke eloquently but bluntly like a sledgehammer on some pervert, "It is the same with any industry. In this world which is cruel and unprincipled where there is no justice that can be gotten by the individual For me, anime and manga, creates a fantasy world that allows people to stand up against the world and all its wrongs, say that it is wrong, do something about it and not get tossed into a nut-house. I have much admiration all the original creators in their ingenuity, sill, and hours of labor. Even if I give credit when credit is due, that this is not actually not belonging to me, it does not show my deep respect for what I feel."  
  
The judge sat there for a while and thought for a long time, "Why not? You will be pardoned on one condition that your fan-insert characters get to saving the world or destroying it. I remand Miaoh Chronos, Aino Sunblase, and Sphene Lepidotera to the custody of the fan fiction writer, Supikin2001."  
  
The fanfic writer turns with a loving look at them. So we can begin. Chapter Two will proceed very soon. If you want to give comment or ideas, email  
  
Supikun2001@yahoo.com. No flames please. I might as will give the current fan-character profiles in this story which will eventually be a multi CLAMP cross-over, as is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is, of course I will give credit where credit is due first. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles does not belong to me, I take no responsibility for it. So do not sue me, I have no money or competent lawyers. The original owners can be found at the CLAMP web site at and the Shonen-Jump web site at  
  
Name:  
  
Miaoh Chronos  
  
Nationality:  
  
Chinese and Indian (as in the Indian Sub-continent)?  
  
Age:  
  
17  
  
Height:  
  
5'4"  
  
Hair:  
  
Short green hair  
  
Eyes:  
  
Red garnet  
  
Date of Birth: 28 October, Macao.  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Hobbies:  
  
Collecting clocks, mischief  
  
Powers:  
  
Martial arts (the author Supikun2001 is currently taking Tai-Chi so most of the maneuvers he uses will be description of one of the katas)  
  
Animal guardian: Currently a blowfish  
  
Current Personality:  
  
Like Eriol without magic.  
  
Name:  
  
Sphene Lepidoptera  
  
Nationality:  
  
Breton French  
  
Age:  
  
15-17?  
  
Height:  
  
5'4"  
  
Hair:  
  
Short Brown-Orange  
  
Eyes:  
  
Scarlet Red  
  
Date of Birth:  
  
undetermined, Brittany, France  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Hobbies: undetermined  
  
Powers:  
  
Wood/Thunder magic  
  
Animal guardian:  
  
currently a monkey  
  
Current Personality: genki  
  
Name:  
  
Aino Sublase  
  
Nationality:  
  
English  
  
Age:  
  
Late 20's or early 30's  
  
Height:  
  
5'6"  
  
(B36 W23 H35 inches)  
  
Hair:  
  
short purple hair set with two butterfly pins  
  
Eyes:  
  
souless  
  
Date of Birth:  
  
undetermined  
  
Blood type:  
  
B  
  
Hobbies/profession:  
  
Antiques, musician (drums, lyrics), witchcraft  
  
Powers:  
  
Earth  
  
Animal guardian:  
  
currently a little baby T-Rex  
  
Personality:  
  
a B-type  
  
Name:  
  
Major villain, not yet found a name for  
  
Nationality:  
  
Asian  
  
Age: 20's  
  
Height:  
  
undetermined  
  
Hair:  
  
undetermined  
  
Eyes:  
  
undetermined  
  
Date of Birth:  
  
undetermined  
  
Hobbies:  
  
killing puppies, kicking children, and the other way around  
  
Powers:  
  
currently symatyr  
  
Animal guardian:  
  
undetermined  
  
Personality:  
  
undetermined. All the author knows is that she is the major villain in the series. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
A young man stared with very dark brown hair stared at a young lady bundled up in a blanket on the floor, "My best friend.My father and I have traveled to may countries in search of things from "the country that used to be called Clefero" to Autozam in the great pursuit of knowledge of things past. Then we arrived in the country of Chol (Clow). and by mistake I found my first friend ever." He tucked the covers in better to keep the girl in white warm, "When my father died. You offered to me to stay in the palace, princess. You did not care about what King Touya said." A deep sigh, "I wish I did now. Instead I went on to a debate in Fahren insisting that I was a commoner and you were a princess that I could in good conscience live in the palace. When I returned to resume my father's work, you were always there. I should of known, Priest Yukito did. So when you came with a bento box lunch for me like you always did, what I unearth shattered your soul like a crystal scattering it across the universe. So I made a deal to save you." Timidly he moved her eye up in hope that she would wake. There was nothing there, none of the usual cheer or even the lovely green of her eye, "A seal with the Far Eastern Witch, she would find those to help me find your lost pieces of your soul, bring you back to life. There was also a price, that when you wake again you won't even know my face or who I am - we will be perfect strangers."  
  
"You should get some sleep, Shaolan," a woman in an apron advised, "She will still be here in the morning."  
  
"Sure. Thank you, Arashi, for letting us stay here. Not that I am intruding, I have not ever seen you smile."  
  
"I have, that is why I married Sorata," she admitted a grave secret, "He does amuse me - in his own way."  
  
"Okay smart ass," Aino looked as the wind wept the sand dunes, "Where in Hades have you place us?"  
  
"Why blame me, Miss Sunblase? I have not done anything," Chronos gave a haunting smile or at least the semblance of one, "Yet."  
  
"I just have a feeling you are responsible."  
  
"Before you two kill each other," Sphene interrupted, "Shouldn't we find water and shelter?"  
  
"Let us go that way," Chronos pointed left.  
  
"I beg your pardon, little boy," Aino corrected, "I am the oldest one here, so I'm in charge." She pointed in the opposite direction, "We are going that way."  
  
Sphene whispered to him, "What is between you two?"  
  
"It is improper to inquire into the affairs of a lady," he replied trudging through the sand.  
  
"Boy are you a kill-joy," Sphene fish-hooked the green-haired teen into a mile.  
  
Across the biting sand dunes they trudged forward. By the time they were trying to describe the taste of said sand, Aino was cursing, "Dam that little freak, he tricked me into going this way. Well, he'll do no better."  
  
"Hey! I think I see something!"  
  
Aino glanced in the direction Sphene pointed, seeing a strange structure out of place in this immense desert with mountains of sand, "It's a mirage."  
  
"Mirage or not, I'm going," Sphene proceeded to demonstrate that it was not a mirage by running right into the stone structure.  
  
Chronos on seeing this was quite amused but did not show it, he headed in to see if he could find some water for Miss Sunblase. Inside he found it was like a tropical forest. He shouted, "Hey! You should see this."  
  
"What? Other than me having sand where I didn't know sand could get?"  
  
"Oh my god," Sphene gapped at the oasis, "Holy shit."  
  
"Stop your gawking and face me," a female voice interrupting Aino gorging on the pools of fresh cool water, "You have two choices -either turn round and fight or get on your hands and knees." There stood a woman in black hair buns dressed in off-white linen, "And beg for mercy," she laughed, "I may be merciful." She grasped a sword very assured with herself, her ability to defeat them, and protect this temple that was strangely shaped - strange because if one had an aircraft it would be a five-pointed star inside a perfect circle.  
  
"Do something," a whisper.  
  
"You have trod on sacred ground," the girl with long braids insisted, "Fight me, infidel or run."  
  
"I will not fight a lady," Chronos objected.  
  
Sphene whispered, "Didn't you."  
  
"Hohoho," the girl with the sword chuckled, "You are so intimidated that you're speechless - I am that good."  
  
A scowl from Aino, she had little opinion of such strutting. On the other hand she disliked what Chronos did. He bowed giving her a flower he just picked about three seconds prior, "I am, miss, stuck by your grace. This orchid wilts in your sheer presence."  
  
A fluster came she was ready to drop her weapon. A crackle of power, the girl nimbly dodged it. She pointed blaming him, "Playing on my emotions to get me unaware. I have powers aw well. Behold!" The tried at least three times to summon something by wishing on the pommel of her sword. Only on the fourth, came yawning a little thing about three- four inches tall with a turban. She then spent the next five minutes arguing with "Janni" to do her bidding. Aino releasing her powers much to Sphene's shock and amazement quickly solved this.  
  
"Are you all right, miss," Chronos offered the girl his head. He also objected, "Miss Sublase, I do not believe you did that!"  
  
The girl slapped away his hand, as Aino retorted to the green-haired boy, "Don't you be so high and mighty to me, young man. You're the one who was convinced that setting up some smoke bombs at the Eiffel Tower would be a great distraction while you burglarize the Louvre for me. You are a thief, little boy, act like one."  
  
"Theives!" The girl and Janni reached their feet ready to continue, "You have not defeated me yet. I am Meylin, servant of the princesses of Chizeta."  
  
"Please to meet you," Chronos bowed, " Miss Maylin."  
  
"Pleased or not - you will be defeated by us."  
  
"Um-er master," Janni interrupted, "Umm.one problem."  
  
"What!"  
  
Janni pointed to Sphene with her sword, "According to law, I must serve whoever has the sword, even if he has no ability to use it. I am sorry, ex- master."  
  
"It looks like you have been defeated," Aino said as she demanded to get Janni back from Sphene.  
  
A sigh, "I might as well who you the place. You did defeat me." Though pillared halls and corridors into the depths of the pyramid she led, "this place had been in Chizeta, since memory. I am its thirteenth guardian." She gestured to a long row of mummies set in their own little niches, "My place is here, until the riddle is broken."  
  
"Um-what beautiful murals," the subject was quickly changed.  
  
"Yes they are, I know them well," Maylin nodded, "They start here and end in the core of the pyramid. unfortunately nobody can read the writing, not even the most famous scholars."  
  
"I can," Aino volunteered recognizing the symbols, "It's Nordic Runes."  
  
"Strange thing to be in a pyramid."  
  
"Is that an insult," Maylin demanded ready to another round sans sword. Still she was distracted by wanting to know, "What does these rooms say?"  
  
"The Runes tell of a great sorcerer, his name is not mentioned in fear of his power," Aino summarized. She knew well that later this viewing would help her in deciding on telling Chronos to steal. She told basically what was written, "The sorcerer had a great family and many rivals. He feared what might happen so he set a test. He made a sword and broke it saying that only the one who could put it back together could lead his family. Many years passed, a foreigner by accident, touched the broken shards. the weapon was reformed. He wanted no part of that curse only the love of one of the family members, for they were soul mates. He tried to run way with her several times without success. He capitulated marrying twice into the family with his soul mate and the other with the strongest linage."  
  
"That is disgusting!"  
  
"Two wives?"  
  
"That's immoral."  
  
"It say here he learned in time to love them equally and his children by them more than life itself. He was willing to sell his soul and give up his life for them."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That is it," Aino answered as they stood in the empty central chamber.  
  
"I wish there was more," Chronos said sadly, "I would love to meet one of that family."  
  
"If wishes were fishes, I wouldn't ever go hungry." He sadly leaned against a panel, a creaking sound accrued and some gears turned.  
  
"What have you done now!"  
  
It was assumed that he had set off some ancient booby-trap, but instead the gears proceeded the appearance of two new characters. The first being a strange little cat sitting in the door way, licking his blue and yellow fur purring, "Plu. Plu. Plu. Plu." As for the second, a painting on the ceiling of a woman with long purple hair took human form and proceeded to land right on top of Chronos.  
  
"What the."  
  
"Hell?"  
  
"Here am I? Who?" The woman blinked at the strange setting, "Daddy? Where am I? What year is it?"  
  
"It is like an angel had fallen from heaven, "Chronos flustered.  
  
"What a line, from a thief."  
  
"I am so sorry," the woman in her 20's apologized, stood quite embarrassed, bowed, "I am ShieRhea."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yea, if you say so, who's this ragamuffin," Maylin pointed at the cat and of course that cat had to bite her finger in response.  
  
"There, there," ShieRhea calmed him, giving the animal a name, "There, there, Hecate."  
  
Night came, Sphene with Maylin on his arm trying to get back her sword inquired, "What is between you and Chronos?"  
  
"I own him."  
  
"Own him?"  
  
"What do you mean, "own him?"  
  
"Chronos' father is a mah-jongg addict. So much so he wagered his own son on a game. The 14K in Macao eventually called in his marker and collected."  
  
"The 14K? As in gold," Maylin asked.  
  
"No, Triads," Anio corrected, "He is very nimble with his fingers and was perfectly dove-tailed into being a sneak thief. I bought up his contract. Now he works for me."  
  
"That's slavery!"  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied, "But how else am I going to get all the domestic work done?"  
  
"It isn't right!"  
  
"I made dinner, Miss Sunblase," he cheerfully popped up with fabulous- looking dishes.  
  
"I hope it isn't Cantonese like last time, little boy," Aino frowned as she was the first to put dinner before her, "You know I cannot tolerate spicy food."  
  
"No it is not, Miss Sunblase," he replied placing dishes, "Here is some for you Sphene. You, Miss Maylin. And you, Miss ShieRhea."  
  
"Thank you, Maioh," this lady smiled. Just by that smile his disappointment at impressing Miss Sublase magically evaporated.  
  
Maylin asked, "How long have you known magic and roms?"  
  
"Since I have known her," the green-haired boy said offering food fore "kitty" without success - this feline was too proud to be just "a kitty" and was quite suited for the noble bearing that ShieRhea exuded.  
  
"As you know by now, I am in the stolen goods trade," the woman admitted adjusting her butterfly hair-clips and pushing away the food, "One of my best customers is a researcher in such things. He collects stories about the three great bogymen of wizardry."  
  
"Bogymen?"  
  
"Ghost stories."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like cast an evil spell, do evil acts, so and so will get you." "The first being of course Merylin, founder of Stonehenge and Atlantis, once magician and wizard for some second-rate kings, killed by one of his lovers. The second, Clow Reed, a very perplexing fellow from what I could learn form my customer. Reed did in Tomeada District, Tokyo in 1899. His books and artifacts were lost.I would love to fine one. God, I could set my own price." A smiled came much to Chronos' delight, he lied it when pretty ladies smiled and said so. Anio being indiscrete as ever concluded with the third, "The last according to him was a member of the Li clan who went totally insane.and became a member of the SS in Nazi Germany - so he could kill every wizard, shaman, magician, and sorcerer he could lay his hands on. With plans to murder them all in Europe and then the world - that was his "final solution," magic had to go.then he would commit suicide."  
  
"Nasi germany? What is that," both Maylin and ShieRhea asked very clueless, "What is SS?"  
  
"Some very bad people who died out a very long time ago, "Sphene said deciding not to try to explain one of the most disastrous periods in human history.  
  
While they talked into the night, a dark figure with a braid faced another, "Are you here to comment or interfere, Far Western Witch?"  
  
"Why should I? You are the one with the plan."  
  
"Then why are you here? See me justify myself to you? Why should I? You, the three other witches, Guru Clef, and others have the distinction of claiming to be reed's students. I do not have that much ego."  
  
"So you say, you are the one being a traitor."  
  
"Traitor, please," the figure with the braid snorted, "This is a dog-eat- dog would, the weak are food for the strong. Weaker people are food for the strong ones, weaker races to the stronger races, weaker nations to the stronger nations. It is a fact of nature."  
  
"Social Darwinism."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," the female figure said, "Fahren is weak - woe to any country that is ruled by a child. She couldn't even rename Cleferio."  
  
"So you want to replace her? According to the strong gobbling up the weak."  
  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just for informational purposes," the Western Witch gave a smug smile and disappeared.  
  
Supikun2001 Again. So far so good... First the profiles of new characters  
  
Name: ShieRhea ("Shi" = Death, or blood. And "Rhea", in Grecco-Roman myths was the wife of Chronos) Nationality: A secret Age: Looks 20's but much older than she seems Height: 5'6" Hair: Long purple-brown hair set with two buns Eyes: Lovely Date of Birth: A secret Hobbies: sewing, getting lost easily (but not P-Chan lost) Powers: Undetermined Animal guardian: feline half yellow, half black (a combination of Kero and Suppi with his own personal problems) Personality: Kaho  
  
Name: Maylin (A different pronouncing of "Melin" or "Meiling", which plays off of the month of "May" ) Nationality: Chizeta Age: 16 Height: Undetermined Hair: Black with two buns and two braids Eyes: Orange-red Date of Birth: undetermined Hobbies: glomping, being the best Powers: control of "Janni" Animal guardian: "Janni" Personality: Melin Li  
  
Secondly, I might as well address some concerns from the prologue and first chapter:  
  
The Far Eastern Witch, the one selling "wishes", the one that looked like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland"= Hijiwara Yuuko from CLAMP's XXXHolic manga  
  
"Him" "His" "He died in 1899" = Clow Reed from CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura  
  
"the man with the sword" "the husband" "the one selling his soul" = the leader of the Li Clan (Card Captor Sakura), the great-grandfather of Li Sayaron in unfinished fan fiction that needs a major rewrite and is currently on hiatus.  
  
Fan created characters - Aino, Chronos, and Sphene  
  
Chronos Maioh. The first being Chronos, which is the Greco-Roman titan over time, the universe, and space. Maioh as "dark lord", that he has a dark part to him.  
  
Aino Sunblase. "Love / Hope Sun Fire" could be based on the Clow cards Hope, Fire, and Keroberos' sun or Minako Aino, Sailor Venus  
  
Sphene Lepidoptera. Sphene after the semi-precious gemstone of the same name, or Spinel Sun. Lepidoptera is Latin for the genius for butterflies and moths. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:  
  
Morning came; ShieRhea was the first one awake. She looked at the morning sky for a very long time wondering who she was and where she was. She sadly said, "I wish there was a moon."Moon, moon." Once upon a time, when mother was still young and embraced the small me - About the time when the moon was so far away - The factory released black smoke. The town was violent, This daughter wished to become bigger - When the daughter became thirteen years old, remembers the sense of taste stolen - In a black list, a name was left behind."  
  
"Is that your voice it is very beautiful, but sad," Chronos asked, "What is the matter, Miss ShieRhea? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, just thinking," she replied, sighing at the sky. The feline on her lap stretched out, yawned, and looked at Chronos almost demanding to be fed immediately or face his wraith.  
  
"Okay, Miss ShieRhea," Chronos nodded, "I will make breakfast."  
  
"Whatever," she kept her eyes on the sky, "Moon.You are all-knowing - Moon.Maybe, you are everything - The things on the day of the first walk also - Saying "I hate Mondays". Everything in the heart - The completely shut daughter is - The day that first love fell - Can't keep the first thoughts, Flying from the house - Couldn't ever return - Broken completely in one moment, because it can be done - "It's important to exist," the young girl cried. Moon.You are all-knowing - Moon. Maybe, you are everything - The day of the first kiss also."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Maylin. Good morning, Sphene." He paused to glance up wishing he could do something that would not make the song sound so sad, "Breakfast will be ready in a moment."  
  
"Shouldn't we wake her?"  
  
"No let her sleep, she likes to sleep in. I am used to it," Chronos then gave a haunting glance to the left then the right as if checking the stage for what he did next, he proceeded to drop a piece of china letting it shatter all over.  
  
Aino woke up in a shot, "My store, my store! Burglars in my store!" She rubbed her eyes and was dissatisfied to find about ten inches away, Chronos's cheerful face, "Get away from me child!"  
  
"Miss Sunblase is not a morning person."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Sphene snorted.  
  
As breakfast proceeded, Maylin advised remarking that she was born in the capital, "You should go there."  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
"A couple miles across burning desert," her eyes fell onto the sword, "Though with Janni, I can make it in a day."  
  
"Here it is," Chronos slipped it out of Sphene's possession and returned it, "A smile is best suited for you."  
  
"Hohoho," she jumped to her feet pointing the blade, "I have got you..."  
  
"Master Maylin!" The little four-inch genie appeared.  
  
Maylin paused, "I can defeat you at any time I like. You are from another world, the world of Earth, I should help you."  
  
"Great another kid," Aino said picking at her food, "Why don't I just start an orphanage and get it over with?"  
  
"It is not that bad," ShieRhea smiled waving her pinky, "The string that can make teddy bears.tie roast beef.can do other things."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ties that bind," the green-haired male gave a hunting look at the other woman with purple hair - the new addition with a feline purring in her lap.it was purring, on hearing the word string the cat looked about very interested in that game.  
  
He looked long and hard at his new sword. Thoughts came of the beautiful one with the long silky black hair, his ninja princess. He had set it in his mind, "When next we meet. We will come to an understanding. And then one of us will die." A cutsy thing that looked like a very over-fed white rabbit with a red bindi hopped up saying, "It is time to go to the next world, Kurogane. The others are ready to."  
  
"Leave me alone," he shouted letting his black hair flutter, "I will pay her back for curing me - cursed with the ability to feel the pain I inflict on others." He did not care about the others only if the portal opened would lead him back to his ninja princess.  
  
"More tea," the first haired princess offered.  
  
"Lemon? Milk? Sugar, Guru Clef?"  
  
"I like mike with all of the above," a shadow said. Immediately the short light lavender-haired male with a horn stuck in the middle of his head had his attentions reaffixed. A scowl came.  
  
Sitting like the March Hare the shadow fidgeted excitedly, "What is the problem, Clef? Huh?"  
  
The second princess placed the cup into her asking cluelessily, "And you are? Are you friends with Mister Clef? He did say we might have guests for tea time."  
  
"You might say we are old acquaintances, huh? We know each other through "a real pain", huh," the shadow said eagerly, "Unfortunately, our Hecate must send them elsewhere. You know it's really unlike him, that sly bugger really something up with something so cute.They are not getting home that easy."  
  
"Excuse me," the first princess interrupted, "What is a hecate? Is it some type of tea cake?"  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"So true, huh? Hecate, "the shadow said with authority as if quoting a dictionary, "One of the three aspects of the Moon for the ancient Greeks and Romans the others being the Goddess Luna, the mother goddess; and the Goddess Artemis or Diana, the huntress and protector of young girls. Hecate is the Goddess over witchcraft and evil, dark acts in the night - including lycanthropy."  
  
"What do you want, Far Northern Witch?" Clef demanded, "You do not do anything without a reason."  
  
"Always to the point, that is what I like about you. I am like Recardo Montabon in Fantasy Island, who you know was the devil, huh?" She teased him, "Nothing happens by accident, this was fated. Fated they come. Fated that ShieRhea being a painting on a ceiling for decades being set free as a blank slate.taba rossa. this is so amusing.."  
  
"Another wards, your amusement is your reason."  
  
"You said it not me, huh? For like the other sisters, I provide a service, a service for whatever is most dear to you." Then in a twinkling she was gone.  
  
"Sooo cool. This must because of supernatural occurrences! This is soo cool," they were cheerfully greeted by a woman in a page-boy cut and glasses in what seemed like an exact copy of Dupin's drawing room, if Edgar Allen Poe work of such things in The Murders of the Rue Morgue. A glance outside, there were gray little houses, carriages, and gas street-lights, and of course a typical mire of a fog.  
  
They were briefly distracted by a woman dressed all in black who was standing next to the curtain, "This is so pointless. I don't know why I let you all live. It is all pointless, running about like little ants." She made an exit in her typical nihilist fashion as Fye asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that's a friend.a real good honest mad scientist, would you believe it.she is using my basement for her experiments," her glasses shown in the gas lighting that illuminated the room, "She can do the Shonen Times crossword in three minutes and I think she might have cracked heavier than air flight." She clapped her hands together purposely standing in front of a painting of Fox Mulder looking though field glasses at Kamui, "No matter. This world is full of strange things - ghosts, dragons, UFO's, vampires, and mystery. I am Naoko, consulting detective, and you are?"  
  
The one with lighter colored hair introduced himself, "I am Fye. Fay D. Flowright of Celes," he shook her hand, gestured to his right, "And this is Blackie."  
  
"BLACKIE! I have a nome, god damn it! It's Kurogane!"  
  
"I am Shaoran."  
  
"Shaoran, Kurogane, and Fye," Nako repated the names letting stars appear in her glasses, "I - I have never met aliens before.how does that saying go.ah! "Take me to your leader."  
  
"That would be me," up bounded into her arms the fat white rabbit with the red dot on its forehead, "Mokona."  
  
She blinked several times tying to accept this claim. She then informed them in her way that her world, Shounen Del Ray, was a combination of every known Gothic horror, fantasy, and suspense novels - all set in one city location which somehow looked similar to 19th century London - sans Big Ben and the Tower. She offered them as seat and inquired to know everything about their worlds.  
  
Kurogane in order to stop Fye calling him "Blackie" informed that he was once the student of the great bodyguard Suoh and served the most beautiful ninja princess in any world, Tomoyo. Fye on the other hand related something about a wintery kingdom where he lived with Chii.  
  
"What exactly was Chii," Naoko inquired. Fye made several attempts to describe the cat-eared girl with resplendent white hair - there was much difficulty in this. He found it easier to digest the inner-working of the common lap-top computer, toaster, microwave, and clock radio. As for Shaoran it was evident for his reason of travel, the form he cradled in his arms - the first friend he ever had. This form was of a girl which was slightly shorter than he and had nice golden-brown hair. He placed her down into a chair next to him and said only her name, "Sakura."  
  
"Is Satuski in," a male interrupted them, he glanced at a corner - the bike was not there. He seemed down-trod and left, "Tell her I was here, Naoko."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"One of the mad scientist's friends, Yuuto.they work together in my basement," she said omitting that sometimes their work sounding like it involved bow-whips, "At this moment this consulting detective is free to serve. Besides, this is soo much cooler than the werewolf I was hunting."  
  
Supikun2001 again. I should apologize for very slow updates. I am a very busy college student so the updates are slow at the best. I do have other problems in my life - classes, studying, writing papers, job-searching for when I graduate, eating, and sleeping. As for my claim that the manga creating tem of CLAMP are goddesses - it is true, for IF I had their talent, I would not be a History Major, and this fan fiction would not exist. The biography that Shaoran gives in the previous chapter is basically the plot of CLAMP'S Tsubasa - Sakura's soul is scattered and left for dead, Shaoran, her best-friend would GIVE ANYTHING to bring her back. Also in Tusbasa, Arashi and Sorita are happily married. Well, Sorita is, but it is questionable if Arashi is. Even so, they do look so cute together in X/1999. As for Maylin? She was an anime creation to give her cousin a more lovable exterior. I have not read all of Tusbasa (translated on the web -ergo I am working on translations and rumors like the latest ones - where by Spring- Fall 2004 Tsubasa will be published in the United States and so will be the Card Captor Sakura Second Movie, the Sealed Card), so it is unlikely she would not appear in the Tsubasa manga. Though, I could be wrong. Even so, Maylin works for being from Chizeta (Rayearth), for Sakura and Shaoran in Tsubasa basically comes from what looks like an Arabic country. As for the other characters, fan-made, most are based on other CLAMP characters:  
  
Chronos  
Relationship with women - Aino or ShieRhea I am a proponent of the Kaho-Eroil relationship as per the Tomoyo-Eroil one, so finding the older woman-younger man thing cute, I maintained it. He would do ANYTHING for them including steal, violence, or mischief.  
Smoking - Lucky 7 Brand The Sakuramori and Kamargi smoke in X/1999, Lucky Seven Brand - telling what happened in X, they were not that lucky. Stealing, violence, mischief I LIKE how mischievous Eroil is so, I based Chronos somewhat on him; however, I also liked the gentleman thief model of the masked bandit "Twenty Faces". Instead of magic, I made him a martial artist. As for the 14K Triads story, this sort of thing DOES happen in the unsavory parts of the world.  
Looks-hair - green with black bangs I liked how Satsuki looked with her black hair and blonde bangs, so I opted for a color change. I don't know of any green-haired CLAMP characters, there may be on in Rayearth, so I opted for green as a change of pace.  
  
Aino  
Relationship with Chronos Complicated. Motherly; she could care less about him being very critical of his age, but a tad jealous if his attentions are elsewhere - he is "her investment." Besides angst-filled unrequited love is very typical in most anime and manga.  
Looks - purple hair with butterfly hairclips No reason other than I already had an idea for a woman with purple hair that had butterflies in it - Lepidoptera is the genius for butterflies - so it worked. Plus it off-set with ShieRhea which is basically Rayearth Askua made long (about knee-length).so when or if Chronos falls for her, it will not be a far jump.however it will still have angst-filled unrequited loved goodness.  
  
Sphene Needs work  
  
Hecate Needs work 


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
Satsuki rubbed her fore head form being hit by the fisbee, "This is another reason why they must go." Up came a cute girl about the same age as she. She was dressed in a green school uniform and profusely apologized. A sigh handing the disc back , "It is so pointless you do that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should all just disappear. You have killed enough."  
  
"What are you saying," she objected, "I have never killed."  
  
"Oh? You do eat meat, do you? Or fruits and vegetables? That is killing. Just you breathing is causing the death of millions of bacteria," the dark girl with the blonde bangs countered rationally, "So you do kill."  
  
'What? I have feeling and."  
  
"Oh? So does that make you superior? Does that give you the right to determine who lives and who dies. besides that, feelings are underrated." The girl in green pouted for a long time then stormed away trying to figure out a reply.  
  
"What an amusing person," a wicked smile came seeing an oversized canine - probably owned by the girl, "She could be very entertaining."  
  
Sphene watched Chronos finally light up his cigarette. Before he could enjoy the cool feeling of pulling in the nicotine into his longs and fill his bloodstream, Maylin began to have "a quiet discussion" with Janni that this was not the capital of Chizeta. Upon hearing this, took away the cigarette saying that children should not smoke and it was his fault. He made a mischief filled aura; Chronos bolted promising to come back with gifts. Aino could care less, "Just don't get killed."  
  
"If he is going that way," Janni said pointing in the opposite direction, "To explore, we're going that. Maylin had finished her conversation with Janni - she had other plans for she sighted something in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Go that way, we can all meet up here," ShieRhea suggested then offered to accompany Aino - much to her ire. Aino someway disliked this other purple- haired woman, other than the fact that this woman had no past - a complete blank-slate. She accepted anyway, maybe if she got to know her the feeling might change.  
  
Maylin crept on toe followed by Janni and Sphene to the thing she saw. There a tall brown-haired male was talking to two others. One was the same age as he - a girl with glasses - and the other was much older. The older one took a breath, "Why don't' we give up? We have been searching for a week without success."  
  
"We could ask Chief Inspector Nokoru to help." The girl offered a compromise, "He always helps ladies in distress."  
  
The one that Maylin had sighted had crossed his arms, "I made a promise! I made a promise to my best friend. I have never broken my word ever, I will not begin to." This dark-haired girl from Chizeta's heart moved, there was something about him that just made him so huggable. She set it in mind to follow him anywhere, even to death. Sphene on the other hand latched onto a different part of the conversation - in his sense of justice he had to help out.  
  
Monoka yawned as a form came from behind; it turned to face the form. The rabbit with the bindi blinked at the strangeness of a feline that was half yellow and half blue. The feline bowed, "Hellolololo, there. I am Hecate, nice to meet you."  
  
"What? Who -what are you doing here? How do you know my language."  
  
"A little of this, a little of that," the cat purred offering, "You like go back to my place sometime?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hecate, Mister Clow made me with one of the witches, aren't I the cutest thing in the world,' he led and stroked his tail, "With the most lovely tail, ne?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mister Clow made you, right? He made me to make things fall in line."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take the Hope Diamond for example. It was the eye of an statue of Tamamo- no-mae, mother of all shape-shifters, stolen, the thief was killed. It was sold to "the Sun King", he died of syphilis and his mistress of consumption. The diamond was worn by both Marie Antoinette and her husband - beheaded in the French Revolution. Sphene's family participated in the robbery of the jewels. The diamond was re-cut in Amsterdam and was lost in a game of cards - the diamond cutter's descendants ended up in the gas chambers. The diamond turned up in England where it got the name Hope. After a slew of death and tragedy, it was given as a gift to the US government - so came the Great Depression and World War Two. It was once worn by Jackoline Kennedy at a Cuban embassy ball - Bay of Pigs, Cuban Missile Crisis, husband murdered. It was also once worn by Marilyn Monroe as a treat for her on-again-off-again lover, Robert, both dead under mysterious circumstances. So logically, the curse is overdue for Sphene's family."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What, you don't know, Jebus," Hecate sighed coming on to Monoka, "Or ShieRhea. she is also cursed - it has nothing to do with a misplaced body on the Chi-lines or that her father may have had some "business" in London between August 1889 and November 1889." Then he bounded off, "It is just as bad."  
  
"Weird," Monoka shook its head.  
  
Large tears came down form her cheeks. The large male brushed her cheek, "Something the matter, Yazurih?"  
  
"Yes.sniff.Kusanagi," she sniffled and told him of her meeting with that strange girl in glasses and blonde bangs.  
  
"There, there," he comforted her, holding her tenderly in his big arms, "There, there. Dry your tears; they do not belong on such a good person."  
  
"Really? I don't feel like I am."  
  
"If you were not a good person, it would not bother you," he nuzzled his nose against her chest, "I would be very sad if you went away."  
  
"Thank you," she kissed him thrice resolving what she will say the next time they meet or least a version of it. Her smile had returned.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
She licked his cheek lustfully, "I am not a little girl - not anymore."  
  
"Open the door, Casablanca," the cute man with blond hair said. The woman in the slinky gown slipped off the desk and opened the door. He smiled happy to see her but hid is by flicking out a fan to hide his face, "Well, isn't it my favorite consulting detective." A fluster came to Naoko's cheeks as he kissed her hand. He observed, "But your friends are not from around here are they."  
  
"No-no- Inspector Nokoru - I."  
  
His big blue eyes shimmered complemented by the over use of a folding fan proceeded to tell everything about them right down to Sakura's shoe-size.  
  
"How did he. We just met."  
  
"You san say that again," Fye said, "Blacky."  
  
"My name isn't BLACKY!" Kurogane shouted ready to strike him dead.  
  
Naoko whispered, trying not to admit that his good looks had also captured another admirer, "That's his greatest gift.he can detect a lady in distress at 300 km."  
  
Supikun again. I hope this section does not confuse anyone. The song in the previous chapter sang by ShieRhea was from Tokyo Babylon, she is regretting there is no Moon and wishes in her heart to fall in love with a kind man. In CLAMP's Tsubasa, the character Kurogane other than having Fye make fun of his name has a "relationship" with Tomoyo, who is a princess of the ninja kingdom. The tea party is with the Princesses of Chizeta and Guru Clef (Rayearth), Clef himself is seen depicted in Card Captor Sakura, the episode where Naoko finds a the create card, so the author assumes that Clow probably knew him. In the readings of CLAMP's XXXholic, where it can be compared to Mysterious Island meets the Little Pet Shop of Horrors, where on Mysterious Island Ricardo Montabon is the devil giving people their greatest wishes in exchange for something (probably their immortal soul), but in XXXholic Yuuto plays that role. The new world they are in is basically the world that Naoko (Card Captor Sakura) would be happiest in - Shounen Del Ray (Shounen and Del Ray are manga companies that CLAMP use) - as a consulting detective in a world of mystery. I also make a reference to Dupin, the first consulting detective, written in Edgar Allen Poe's Murders in the Rue Morgue. Being fascinated by magic and mysterious stuff, she would have a picture of Fox Mulder (X- Files), and also it is a pun.that Mulder from x-files "wants to believe" is looking at Kamui from X/1999.In CLAMP's Tsubasa, it is said that Chii was made by Fye in a wintery kingdom, so I followed with CLAMP's Chobit's description of Chii by her owner " the cat-eared girl with resplendent white hair - there was much difficulty in this. He found it easier to digest the inner-working of the common lap-top computer, toaster, microwave, and clock radio." Though personally, Chii is not just a laptop (pun intended) with extras - trust me IF I owned Chii, that is where she be right now - on my lap. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
"There's her again," Satsuki sighted Yazerih in the fog-filled street. The same thought died not even cross the genki girl's mind, she did not see her but did see Yuuto. He went over to Satsuki. He tried to repeat what he rehearsed a thousand times. "It is rather pointless you came over Yuuto. Look at this place. A barren boring little city - a pitiful gray little city, with gray little window, gray little wall, gray little streets, and gray little people mealing about living pointless lives... A boring pointless existence - I hate this city, though born in it. A change is needed; the scenery needs change.and destruction is habitable to construction. Destroying the city might spice up the pointless monotony. There is nobody I care for in it anyway." This hurt him more than words could say.  
  
"What are you saying! How can you say that!" Yazarih ran up hearing this interrupting Yuuto's confession of what he felt.  
  
"I detect a feather!" Monoka, the white thing that was much cuter than a Kerby shouted. They followed it.  
  
"Kawaiii," A shout and Shaoran was suddenly felt heavier. The first thought he had is that he had his Sakura back. His brown eyes turned back it was not her - A total stranger.  
  
"Maylin, what are you doing," Shene managed to pull her off.  
  
"But look at this face," the dark-haired firl flustered, "He is so glompable. Janni."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Use the magic."  
  
"What magic, master?"  
  
She was quite pink pointing her fingers together, "You know - me and him - you know - him and me.love."  
  
"I cannot do that, master."  
  
"Nani?" The girl and the small genie that looked similar to a persicon from Chobits had another one of their brief conversations.  
  
"Hurry up!" Monoka insisted.  
  
"Be quiet you little annoying puffball," Kurogane insulted, "He have enough prob-"  
  
CHOMP  
  
By the time Monoka let go they met up with Satsuki. However, the feather was not to be seen. Sphene's eyes sighted something red with antennae hiding in the shadows. When he looked, it was gone. Introductions were made. Satsuki whispered seeing Yaserih storm away, "Yuuto, I have foun a new playmate. Someone to make it more interesting."  
  
"Yes," he gave a haunting sigh, "A playmate,. Are you sure, I could."  
  
"Do not be so pointless," Satsuki lecuted, "We have a doomsday weapon to build."  
  
They went off, Naoko confirmed, "Like I said, a mad scientist. And you? What is this Earth and Chizeta like?"  
  
Maylin was too busy looking at Shaoran imagining standing next to him admiring a very big white cake with many layers.  
  
"Okay, Miss cheerful, isn't true you have no memories prior to being a painting - so why haven't you said anything about that girl?"  
  
"Why should I? She is awfully cute, though."  
  
"No, I mean," Aino began, "Sakura has no memories and you don't either. do you."  
  
"I don't mind, Miss Sunblase. Concerning my memories, the past is the past. Leave it there," she simply answered, "I rather form new memories."  
  
"Why, Miss ShieRhea," Chronos hotly objected, "Memories make us who we are.."  
  
"I thought you were in bed, young man."  
  
"I am sorry," a mischief filled glimmer, "I am only sleep walking."  
  
"Then sleep walk abck to bed, young man."  
  
"Sakura is much younger than I am. She probably not seen much of the world and what it contains," the purple-haired woman answered Aino's question, "I on the other extreme know, even with lack of memory, what the world contains.pain and torment."  
  
"Ignorance is bliss, right?"  
  
"Go to bed - it is late."  
  
He nodded, "Good night, Miss Sublase. Goodnight, Miss ShieRhea, have sweet dreams." Once he was gone, Aino gave a stare like that Chronos belonged to her and no one else. ***  
  
"Moon," she looked up in hope into the night sky the gas steet lights shown hauntingly like in the shadows could hide the first documented serial killer with a very long knife. She did not even care only searched for that haunting orb, "Broken completely in one moment, because it can be done- 'It's important to exist' the young girl cried. Moon. You are all-knowing - Moon. Maybe, you are everything - The day of the first kiss also - Moon. You are all-knowing - Moon. Maybe, you are everything - The day of the first walk also - Moon. You are all-knowing - Moon. Maybe you are everything - The day of the first kiss also." When she finished her sentence, Yasarih confronted Satsuki. She unloaded all the angst the other teen has put her through that in the world of the ultra right-wing environmentalists, humans were part of nature are not allowed; however, in the extreme world of polluters, humans are extinct. She proceeded to somehow justify that there was a happy medium in between where nobody would be sad. A wry smile came; the dark-haired girl with the blond bangs leaned forward and strangely found herself kissing another person as if for the first time.  
  
Again Monoka immediately detected the feather. They all rushed to the scene where they found the two teens kissing. Sahoran rushed in to take posse3ssion of the errant feather. A girl dressed all in red with antennae attached to her attacked, yet keeping out of Satsuki's eyes-contact - though she was quite busy with Yasharih. As this dues gave them resistance in came a flock of birds. They were not natural. These birds seemed to be made of brass with wires leading along to the body and metal feathers which somehow kept the bird aloft. These razor-edged birds that seemed natural for CLOVER, as did the girl with the antenna to ANGELIC LAYER, tore through the air at rapid speed. Their metallic wings shredded clothing and flesh. They defended themselves very good. ShieRhea in the fight made sure the two kissing teens got to a safe distance. She wished she could help more. Then one of the remaining metal birds grasped the feather and flapped into the stratosphere not to be seen again. Typically Naoko was amzed and said that her Inspector Nokoru could still help. "Not bloody likely, that feather is not on this world anymore," a voice said. All eyes fell on Monoka; however, it was Hecate who purred, "The only thing left is continue the journey."  
  
"Wait a sec here, you talk," Sphene lifted up the cat, "Where's the batteries."  
  
Hecate of course bit him, "Do you mind. Of Course I talk. Ho else would I ask Miss Monoka on a date after this is all over with, humm? There was a fluster on the cat as it spread out wings - one bird and one butterfly. The feline grinned a fanged smile, "Shall we? We've got places to go and a schedule to keep."  
  
Shaoran just gave a pathetic nod just accepting this for the sake of the plot line. "Awe poor guy," Chonos cooed deliciously thing the same thing Maylin was - Shaoran-a'-la-mode. Then the brown haired male gave a scowl the typical death stare that seemed natural for him.  
  
As they left Satuki and Yaserich exchanged glances. The mad scientist spoke first, "I will not destroy this place for now, I found something very interesting."  
  
"What," the innocent dog owner inquired, "What?"  
  
"Just someone."  
  
Hecate folded the wings revealing a very familiar place - at least for Kurogane. He knew it well - too well. He grasped his sword speaking one word, "To-mo-yo."  
  
Souma jumped to her feet ready to defend the woman with silky hair sitting on a throne. The one on the throne put her hand up, "No, Souma, let him come."  
  
"But princess!"  
  
"Let him," she said as the steel came closer, she closed her eyes w8illing whatever happened next to happen, "Do as you please, Kurogane."  
  
SUPIKUN AGAIN Even if Clamp Campus Detectives do show up in Tsubasa, it is reasonable for them to be recycled. Addressing the previous chapter, it is Yanagisawa Naoko's world, the place where she would be happiest - in a world of darkness and magic where she can be Dupin/Sherlock Homes and Nokoru can be Inspector Lestrade. As for Sasuki, Yasharih, Kusinagi, and Yuuto? I decided to keep a theme of having the characters from X to have at least one place to live happily. There are plans, by me, to eventually write a chapter where Aoki Saishiero and Keren Kasumi are happily married! 


End file.
